Fantasmas del pasado
by Holic-san
Summary: Todos tenemos algún fantasma del pasado ¿Qué pasaría si uno de esos fantasmas apareciera ante tí y se uniera a tu grupo? Sanzo está a punto de descubrir esa respuesta.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, aquí estoy con una nueva historia, que se me ocurrió en nada xDD. No hay mucho que contar, salvo que la continuaré poco a poco, o más rápido por el látigo lo acabo de escuchar sonar con furia xDD**

**Por cierto, Saiyuki ni sus personajes me pertenece, son injusticias que tiene la vida pero que le vamos a hacer. Lo que esta en cursiva en este capítulo es un sueño, por si no queda claro, que todo puede ser.**

** En fin, que se lo dedico enteramente a mi editora, que aparte de editar y descifrar mis cambios de palabras sus ESCRIBELO ESCRIBELO me acabaron por convencer xDD**

**Y a mis tios, por comprarme aquel primer tomo de Saiyuki unicamente porqué a mi tía le gusto el monje de la portada y mi tío accedío a gastarse el dinero XDD**

* * *

** FANTASMAS DEL PASADO**

Hacía frío, un frío helado que se calaba hasta los huesos. Pero a aquel hombre parecía no importarle. Continuaba su camino sin detenerse ni siquiera un segundo, El ritmo que seguía era apresurado, para intentar preservar algo de calor corporal ya que lo único que lo resguardaba del frío era una capa bastante roída, de un color parduzco y que daba la impresión de haber sido testigo de muchas dificultades.

Después de días de viaje, al fin vislumbró su destino, un pequeño pueblo que se hallaba al amparo de las montañas. Pocos días antes de iniciar su viaje, le llegó el rumor de que el pueblo había sido atacado y nadie había salido con vida de tan cruel ataque. Pero él no estaba tan convencido de ello, le daba la impresión de que aquel balance de víctimas era erróneo. Podía sentirla, podía sentir la presencia de alguien esperando en medio de la nada más absoluta, en medio de la soledad plena. Esperando… esperando a que alguien viniera a por ella, aunque ese alguien fuera la mismísima muerte.

Bajo con decisión hacía el pueblo, acelerando cada vez más el paso. Cuanto más se acercaba a aquel lugar, más fuerte se hacía aquella sensación que lo perseguía y lo atormentaba. Aquella alma en pena debería de estar cerca. Se adentro en el pueblo. Aquello era desolador, había cuerpos sin vida a lo largo de las calles, pero aún así, eran pocos comparados con la inmensidad de aquel pueblo. Revisó el interior de las casas. Nada. No había nada, sólo silencio. Pero aquella presencia le atosigaba con más fuerza. Decidió entonces encaminarse hasta la plaza central de aquel lugar y una vez allí, el paisaje que había ante sus ojos no podía ser más desolador. Cuerpos sin vida se amontonaban unos sobre otros en aquella plaza, tiñendo de rojo la nieve, y allí, en medio de todos ellos, una niña se abrazaba a su peluche, con visibles indicios de hipotermia. Se acerco cauteloso hacia ella para observarla mejor. Su cara y su ropa estaban salpicadas de sangre, tal vez demasiada. Su color de pelo era demasiado extraño para una cría, de un blanco tan puro como la nieve. Suspiró, ahí estaba la presencia que buscaba, al menos, no parecía estar herida físicamente.

- Pequeña…Pequeña¿me escuchas? – Pero de la niña no salía respuesta alguna, ni el más mínimo movimiento, estaba en un claro estado de shock, lo que había presenciado era demasiado para cualquier persona, pero para alguien tan pequeño debería de serlo mucho más. Se acercó a ella y se agachó para que sus ojos quedaran a la altura de aquella personita y volvió a llamarla, esta vez apoyando su mano sobre aquel diminuto hombro – Eh, pequeña ¿Estás bien? – Ante aquel contacto sobre su hombro, la niña despertó de su letargo y clavó la mirada en su interlocutor, para bajarla segundo después y asentir con la cabeza – Bueno, al menos contestas.

Acarició su cabeza y ante aquel gesto, ella pareció relajarse y se atrevió de nuevo a mirar a los ojos a aquel hombre que a su manera, intentaba reconfortarla.

- Y dime¿cómo te llamas, pequeña? – Silencio absoluto, la niña sólo lo miraba sin apenas pestañear, estaba claro que con preguntas directas no le sonsacaría nada de nada. La observó detenidamente, aparte de abrazar el peluche con fuerzas y estar medio congelada, la niña ni siquiera tiritaba, a pesar de llevar sólo su pijama puesto, sin ni siquiera unos zapatos y con su pelito recogido en dos graciosas coletas. También llevaba un colgante con forma de medallón en el cuello. A simple vista no parecía especial, pero aún así el hombre acerco su mano a dicho objeto y lo giró. Sonrió al ver lo que allí había escrito.

- Así que te llamas Skyler… - La pequeña lo miro incrédula y dirigió su mirada a la mano que sostenía el medallón – Pronto cumplirás los 3 añitos¿verdad? – La pequeña sólo giró su mirada hacia su izquierda. El hombre, intrigado, decidió hacer con sus ojos el mismo recorrido que la pequeña, que observaba el cuerpo de un hombre que yacía a su lado, luego, se giró a la derecha para observar a una mujer, que tenía el brazo extendido hacia la niña, como tratando de alcanzarla.

- ¿Son tus padres? – Ante aquella pregunta lo único que hizo fue aferrarse con fuerza a la manga de la capa de aquel hombre. – No te preocupes – Se levantó, colocó aquella capa enorme sobre la niña, dejando al descubierto los ropajes que llevaba y que lo hacía destacar entre el resto como un "Sanzo" y extendió su mano hacia la niña – Te llevare conmigo Skyler – Y a su mano se aferró una más pequeña, dispuesta a recorrer el mismo camino que aquel hombre para salir de aquella pesadilla, dejando atrás la pureza de aquella nieve teñida de sangre.

------------------

"_El verano había tocado a su fin. La calida brisa había dado paso a un ligero viento más frío que azotaba las ramas de los árboles, y con ello, sus hojas, ahora marrones, caían al suelo en un grácil movimiento, cubriendo así, aquel inmenso jardín. El otoño había llegado y aquella era la prueba de ello, pero un joven de cabellos dorados como el Sol, insistía en amontonarlas mientras fruncía el ceño y suspiraba._

_Acababa de reprender a su maestro por estar fumando a escondidas en el jardín y por dejar caer las colillas al suelo sin tener en cuenta que podía causar un incendio. Pero su maestro sólo le dedicó una sonrisa, un par de palabras y se dirigió de nuevo hasta el templo._

_Previamente a esta regañina a su maestro, el joven tuvo que soportar como otros monjes: aunque realmente sólo eran aprendices; se burlaban de él llamándole con la coletilla de siempre._

_- "Koryu, al que abandonaron en el río" Se han de creer que no les escucho. Aunque realmente me da igual, me gusta aquel paisaje._

_- Koryu – El aludido volteó para observar a su maestro. Era un hombre que ya pasaba de los cuarenta, y aunque las arrugas ya habían hecho acto de presencia en su rostro, este nunca perdía aquella sonrisa. Llevaba el cabello, ya algo canoso por causa de la edad, recogido en una trenza que dejaba sueltos dos mechones que caían a ambos lados de sus ojos. Iba vestido con la ropa tradicional de un monje Sanzo y en su frente estaba el chakra que lo consagraba como tal. A su lado se encontraba otro hombre que lucía las mismas vestimentas y la misma marca en la frente. Era visiblemente más joven que el otro hombre y al contrario de este, su cabello era corto y de color castaño que contrastaba a la perfección con el color verde y profundo de sus ojos. Miró al chico y levanto la mano en señal de saludo. No era la primera vez que ese hombre venía al templo para hablar con su maestro. Era un hombre agradable y bastante cercano con la gente, cualidad que compartía al 100 con el hombre que estaba a su lado, sonriendo como siempre. – Koryu, sé que estás ocupado con tus tareas, pero he pensado que un poco de ayuda no te vendría mal, además – Señaló al otro hombre que en aquel momento sonreía mientras dirigía su mirada hacia atrás, y asintió dirigiéndose a alguien que el chiquillo no podía observar desde su posición.- él esta de acuerdo en que se quede aquí haciéndote compañía. La última vez parecía que os llevábais bien._

_El muchacho miró con confusión a su maestro, no sabía a ciencia cierta a quien se podía estar refiriendo. Normalmente no hacía amistad con nadie, ni siquiera se molestaba en llevarse bien con los demás monjes del templo. Por más que buceaba en sus recuerdos, no aparecía en ellos nadie con el que "pareciera llevarse bien" tal y como había dicho su mentor. _

_Lo observó de nuevo, aún con más confusión en su mirada que antes. Su maestro notó ese deje en su mirada al instante y haciéndose a un lado, invitó a que se mostrara aquella persona que se hallaba oculta tras los dos adultos. _

_Vaciló unos segundos, pero finalmente se situó delante de los dos hombres. Koryu lo miró examinándolo, claro que lo conocía, era el alumno del otro monje Sanzo. Un niño que tendría al menos unos tres años menos que él. Su color de cabello lo hacía inconfundible. Era de un blanco tan puro como la nieve y poseía unos ojos de un azul tan profundo como el mar, y como el mismo mar, esos ojos escondían más de un secreto._

_Sin darse cuenta los dos adultos habían desaparecido y ahora sólo se encontraban los dos niños en el jardín. Koryu miró hacia todos lados, no se había dado cuenta de cuando los habían dejado solos. Y no sólo eso, de repente la temperatura ambiental había bajado. Miro a su acompañante, que lo miraba sin ni siquiera inmutarse. Quiso llamarle, pero, sin saber porque, no se acordaba de su nombre. Solo era capaz de mirarle a los ojos, aquellos ojos profundos como el mar que lo cautivaban. Vio como se acercaba poco a poco hacia él y posaba una de sus manos en su brazo, que aún sostenía la escoba._

_- ¿Qué es lo que temes, Koryu?_

_Se le quedó mirando¿a qué venía aquella pregunta? No tenía sentido. Lo miró extrañado pero en ese instante todo cambió. Ya no se encontraba en el jardín junto aquel niño de blancos cabellos, sino que se encontraba en una de las estancias del templo. Concretamente en la de su maestro. Todo estaba oscuro y había un extraño olor en el ambiente._

_Un rayo iluminó la estancia, proporcionándole una visión clara de lo que allí había, El cuerpo sin vida de su maestro yacía a sus pies, todo alrededor estaba cubierto de sangre. Estupefacto, se miró las manos, que también estaban cubiertas de sangre. Todo había ocurrido muy rápido, tan rápido que aquello le parecía irreal. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y gritó. Gritó de rabia, de miedo y de desolación mientras la lluvia caía fuera, acompañándolo en su dolor"_

Se despertó sobresaltado, era la tercera noche consecutiva que tenía aquel sueño. Parecía que su subconsciente quería atormentarlo por algo. Encendió un pitillo y le dio una larga calada mientras observaba el paraje en donde se habían detenido a descansar. Llevaban ya una semana durmiendo a la intemperie y dentro de aquel frondoso bosque, que, con suerte, abandonarían al día siguiente. Exhaló el humo y se recostó un poco sobre el asiento, mientras el resplandor de la luna llena se colaba entre la frondosidad del bosque iluminando la zona.

Un ruido en la parte trasera del Jeep, hizo que desviara un poco la vista para observar como Goku, se removía inquieto en su asiento mientras murmuraba algo ininteligible. En una de las vueltas se estiró cuan largo era, dando un pequeño, aunque doloroso puñetazo al chico pelirrojo que descansaba a su lado. A pesar del golpe, Gojyo sólo gruñó sin apenas despertarse, mientras Goku sonreía feliz.

- Hm, idiotas. – Decidió recostarse de nuevo en su asiento dispuesto a seguir disfrutando de su cigarro.

- ¿No puedes dormir, Sanzo? – Miró a Hakkai, que le sonreía como habitualmente hacía. Seguramente llevaba despierto desde el principio. Sanzo incluso podría jurarlo.

Decidió no contestar a aquella pregunta y miró fijamente al frente, su compañero decidió imitarlo, haciéndose un silencio entre ellos, sólo interrumpido por los ruidos que hacían los otros dos ocupantes en sueños.

- Ya hace tres días que te despiertas agitado. Debe de ser una pesadilla bastante insistente – Dicho esto, Hakkai rió por lo bajo y volvió a quedarse en silencio mirando al frente. La oscuridad de la noche estaba desapareciendo y como si eso fuera una señal, en el bosque comenzaron los sonidos que afirmaban que el amanecer había llegado.

- Sólo son fantasmas del pasado – Ante esto, Hakkai miró al monje interrogatoriamente, pero, a pesar de que quería seguir indagando en aquella frase, Sanzo no le dio opción a ello, ya que había decidió que lo mejor sería retomar su camino, no sin antes despertar a sus otros dos compañeros con un golpe de su harisen.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí este primer capítulo. Cualquier comenterio, queja y similares, dejar un review . El segundo capitulo estará algun día, pero juro que estara XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí estoy yo despues de trescientos mil años colgando el segundo capítulo del fic, no se si reis o llorar de la emoción, la verdad. Tengo que empezar a ponerme las pilas ya de una vez por todas con esto, creo que acabo de tener un deja vu de esos...**

**En fin, doy las gracias a mi editora-san chibi-yoruichi por tener la paciencia de un trillón de santos conmigo y mi persona y este capítulo al igual que el fic va dedicado a ella. Vai por ti filliña xDD**

* * *

CAPITULO 2

Les llevó más tiempo de lo imaginado salir de aquel inmenso bosque, además de lo abrupto que estaba resultando del terreno, las peleas de los pasajeros situados en la parte de atrás del jeep solo ayudaban a obstaculizar aún más la conducción de Hakkai.

- ¿Cuánto queda para salir de este bosque? Tengo hambree.

- ¡¡Acabamos de desayunar baka-saru!! ¿¿Tienes un estómago o un pozo sin fondo??

- ¡¡A quien llamas saru, ero-kappa!!

La pelea en la parte posterior del vehiculo fue subiendo de intensidad. Ambos chicos eran incapaces de mantenerse sentados así que a medida que el enzarzamiento verbal aumentaba, ambos iban paulatinamente levantándose de sus asientos hasta quedar finalmente de pie, lo que hizo que el jeep desequilibrara pero gracias a Hakkai lograron salvar la situación, al menos la referente a la conducción, ya que tanto Gojyo como Goku seguían enfrascados en insultarse mutuamente, aunque ya habían perdido el hilo de la pelea hacía ya un buen rato.

Mientras los intentaba calmar para que dejaran de gritarse mutuamente, Hakkai observo como Sanzo, con una mirada enfurecida, se levantaba girando bruscamente hacia la parte trasera del vehiculo y encañonaba, casi al instante a ambos jóvenes con su Smith & Wesson.

- ¡¡Callos par de idiotas, si tanto deseáis morir os ayudare encantado!! – Antes de que pudieran replicarle, Sanzo disparó dos veces consecutivas, acto que hizo que tanto Gojyo como Goku se movieran temerariamente para poder esquivar sendos disparos. A causa de esto, el jeep acabo por desestabilizarse por completo sin que Hakkai pudiera hacer nada por remediarlo. Dio varios giros de volante derrapando violentamente hasta que logro frenar el vehiculo en el borde de un barranco. Con la respiración agitada y con el semblante pálido, los cuatro ocupantes se quedaron inmóviles varios minutos.

- Sanzo - el aludido dirigió su mirada a su izquierda, donde le espera un Hakkai apoyado en el volante mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su cara - un día de estos acabaremos muertos de verdad.

- Chst – Y sin darle mayor importancia a lo dicho por su compañero, saco un cigarro que se acerco a la boca con toda tranquilidad.

Después de casi precipitarse por un acantilado y descansar un buen rato al borde del mismo, decidieron continuar el camino en la tranquilidad más absoluta después de unas cuantas amenazas por parte del monje. Ninguno de ellos quería repetir la experiencia que habían tenido minutos antes.

Lograron salir del bosque ya bien entrada la tarde. Según el mapa que habían consultado, el pueblo más cercano no debería a estar a más de unos cuantos minutos.

La travesía hacia el pueblo fue bastante relajante. Después de una semana viendo el mismo paisaje abrupto y salvaje del bosque se agradecía bastante la visión de aquella pradera, según avanzaban se iban encontrando también con algunos campos labrados y alguna que otra casa lo que les indicaban que ya no debían estar muy lejos de llegar al pueblo.

Ya en el ocaso lograron alcanzar su objetivo. Lo que en principio y según el mapa, debería ser un pueblo resulto ser una ciudad y bastante bulliciosa. Las calles principales estaban abarrotadas de gente y de puestos ambulantes. Por el comportamiento que mostraban los habitantes no había indicio ninguno de que por allí hubieran tenido problemas de algún tipo con los Yokais, sino todo lo contrario, parecían vivir ajenos al problema que asolaba a Tôgenkyô.

- Deberíamos buscar una posada, ¿no crees Sanzo?

-¿Crees que habrá alguna libre? Mira la cantidad de gente que hay, y hablando de gente, acabo de ver a una tía que está buenísima.

- Gojyo – Hakkai llamó a su amigo, que estaba ya más que dispuesto a seguir a la chica que acababa de divisar para poder obtener buena compañía y algo más aquella noche, el joven se giro hastiado a su compañero que le sonreía tranquilamente mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabeza de Hakuryu, que descansaba sobre su hombro – primero deberíamos buscar alojamiento y luego podrás ir a donde quieras.

- ¿En serio podremos ir a donde queramos? Pues entonces yo quiero bollos de carne de ese puesto de ahí- Antes incluso de poder hacer el amago de dirigirse hacia el puesto. Goku fue parado por un certero golpe del Harisen propiedad del monje - ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso Sanzo?!

- Hmm, Hakkai, busca una posada en la que no tenga que veros la cara por las noches

- Vale vale, veremos si podemos encontrar una.

Recorrieron las calles abarrotadas entrando en todas las posadas que veían a su paso sin éxito alguno. Después de un buen rato buscando y aguantando las impertinencias de Goku intentando convencer a sus compañeros de que le compraran algo para así saciar su hambre, decidieron hacer una parada para comprarle un par de bollos de carne. Mientras se hallaban parados en el puesto de comida, Sanzo empezó a mirar a su alrededor impacientemente. Tenía la sensación de que les estaban observando desde que entraron en aquella ciudad y según se adentraban en ella, la sensación se acentuaba, sentía como le clavaban la mirada en la nuca, y ante esa sensación se giro con brusquedad pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, nadie que los estuviera observando, la gente paseaba tranquilamente por la calle, algunos los veían al pasar por su lado, era normal, sus ropajes no les hacían pasar desapercibidos precisamente, pero aquellas miradas no dejaban de ser de pura curiosidad, ninguna le transmitía aquella sensación que le perseguía.

Mientras el monje seguía escudriñando minuciosamente, desde lo alto de una de las casas cercanas, agazapado y a salvo entre sus ropajes que impedían ver su rostro, un desconocido sonreía victoriosamente.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Sanzo? – El joven de ojos verdes se acerco al monje que seguía observando los alrededores con la impaciencia reflejada en sus ojos violetas.

- Nada, será mejor que vayamos ya a esa dichosa posada o se nos hará de noche – Sanzo giro sobre si mismo y comenzó a caminar rumbo al local, no sin antes fulminar con su harisen a Gojyo y a Goku, que ajenos a todo no había parado de discutir a voz en grito en plena calle, llamando la atención de los transeúntes que se paraban divertidos unos y extrañados otros a observan el espectáculo que ambos jóvenes estaban ofreciendo.

A escasos metros, agazapada entre las sombras y observando desde una posición privilegiada, una figura envuelta bajo una capa oscura sonreía victoriosamente.

- Al fin te he encontrado, Genjyo Sanzo.

- Bien, podemos ofrecerles habitaciones individuales o bien habitaciones compartidas. Como ustedes gusten – La anciana propietaria les sonrió de manera casi lujuriosa cuando enfatizo en la palabra "compartidas" mientras miraba aleatoriamente al joven monje, que intentaba reeducar a Goku a su manera y al pelirrojo, que en aquellos instantes se hallaba en pleno despliegue de sus artes amatorias con una de las empleadas del lugar. Por suerte, tanto las miradas como aquel énfasis en la palabra solo las noto Hakkai, que solo atino a sonreír entre divertido y nervioso, temiendo lo que le podía haber pasado a la anciana si esos dos hubiesen estado atentos, para decantarse finalmente por elegir las habitaciones individuales aunque la tentación casi le pudo.

Subieron por las escaleras y se pararon en medio del pasillo, tres de las habitaciones estaban relativamente cerca, dos eran contiguas y una estaba situada justamente enfrente de ambas, la cuarta se situaba al final del corredor y sin ninguna otra habitación alrededor.

- Yo me quedo con la del fondo, estoy harto de veros la cara casi las 24 horas del día y de teneros pegados, así que cuanto más lejos, mejor.

- Me parece bien, Sanzo, que descanses- Mientas el rubio se alejaba por el pasillo Hakkai miro a sus compañeros restantes- Y bien, solo quedamos nosotros.

- ¿Por qué hay que concederle todos los caprichos a este maldito monje? ¡¡Aaaah!! A mi me da absolutamente igual, ¿y a ti mono?

- Yo solo quiero comer otra vez, así que cuanto antes vayamos a dormir antes se hará de día y podré desayunar.

- Tu lógica es aplastante mono idiota… Oye Hakkai… ¿Hakkai? – Gojyo se quedo perplejo viendo como su amigo ya hacia rato que se había retirado a su habitación dejándolos completamente solos.

_- Koryu, Koryu, mira – El niño dejo sus quehaceres y se giro hacia su interlocutor, solo era un par de años más joven que él, calculaba que debería sacarle al menos unos 3-4 años, y aunque al principio lo vio como una autentica molestia de la que tendría que cuidar mientras que aquel otro monje Sanzo amigo de su maestro se encontrara en el templo, al final resulto que no le daba tantos problemas como el creía. El otro pequeño se acercaba corriendo hacia él con una sonrisa dibujada en la boca, lo que hizo que el mismo esbozara una tímida mueca. Cuando estaba cerca de él, el pequeño tropezó, por suerte, el mayor logró sujetarlo para que no se cayera, era el último día que pasaría en el templo, así que lo mejor era intentar acabar el día sin ningún incidente._

_- ¿Estas bien? – Le sujeto del otro brazo_ _y le ayudo a incorporarse correctamente_

_- Si gracias Koryu, ¡¡Mira!! – Y sonriendo aun con mas ganas le enseño un avión de papel de color naranja que reconoció enseguida – ¡Tu maestro me lo hizo como regalo de despedida! El mió no hace nada de esto, es de lo mas agarrado._

_- Te he escuchado bicho, ¿te has despedido ya? – El chiquillo negó apenado con la cabeza, miro a su compañero y volvía a agachar la cabeza – Venga, se que las despedidas no son fáciles, pero tenemos que volver a nuestro templo. Además, no creo que tardemos en volver otra vez, al menos no tardaremos tanto como en esta ocasión._

_Minutos después de que aquel hombre y su pupilo se despidieran y se perdieran en la lejanía, Koryu se hallaba de nuevo sumergido en sus tareas mientras su maestro lo observaba mientras disfrutaba de la suave brisa. Observo detenidamente el semblante de su alumno, que parecía haberse desanimado un poco con la marcha de aquellos dos_

_- Dime Koryu ¿Te has dado cuenta ya?_

_- ¿Cuenta de que maestro? – El viento soplo con más fuerza en ese momento, esparciendo todas las hojas que se había afanado en amontonar en un montoncito, en ese instante, vio como su maestro se levantaba hacia él con una sonrisa jovial en su rostro._

_- En realidad tu amiguito es…_

Se despertó agitado y sudoroso observando todo lo que había a su alrededor, después de cerciorarse de que se encontraba en la habitación de la posada, se recostó de nuevo en la cama con una mano ocultando sus ojos, mientras intentaba que su respiración volviera a la normalidad

- Otra vez esos sueños, al menos esta vez fue algo menos caótico – Se quedo pensativo. Era cierto que había soñado muchas veces con su difunto maestro y con aquella noche en especial, pero sobre aquellas dos personas en concreto hacia años incluso en la que ni siquiera se asomaban a sus recuerdos.

Respiro profundamente un par de veces, relajándose casi por completo, pero un ruido, parecido a un crujido hizo que se le congelara hasta la sangre. Su corazón se acelero a cada sonido que volvía a escuchar, un escalofrío le recorrió la medula. Aquel sonido provenía de su habitación, mas concretamente del techo. Algo estaba acechándole justo encima suyo, tenía que ser rápido, debía sacar el brazo de su cara, coger su pistola, saltar de la cama y disparar, todo eso en milésimas de segundo. Decidió contar hasta cinco, pero cunado un crujido mas fuerte que los anteriores resonó, decidió que la cuenta la haría otro menos el. Con una habilidad asombrosa logro hacer todo lo que había planeado con anterioridad, salvo por una excepción, cuando cesaron los disparos y logro enfocar la vista, lo único que halló fue una capa oscura agujereada encima de su cama.

- "Joder, ese yokai es rápido"

- A ver si apuntamos bien, ¿no te parece, monjecito?

* * *

**No se cuando actualizaré pero espero que no sea de cuatrimestre en cuatrismestre o más ¬¬, que soy vaga de narices, ai meu demo**

**Cualquier crítica es siempre bien recibida**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, he aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. La cosa no es que avance mucho, pero en fin, es lo que hay XD. Iba a actualizar mañana, pero ya que mañana me caen ya los 22 años encima y no creo que tenga mucho tiempo libre, lo cuelgo ahora. Como sabeis Saiyuki y todo lo que hay en dicho universo no me pertenece. Mil gracias a _chibi yoruichi_ por su ayuda con mi cualidad especial de comerme tildes y por sus reviews que haría sin ti, Y a _Reno_, por sacar tiempo y leerlo**

* * *

CAPITULO 3

Se tensó al escuchar aquella voz susurrada en su oído mientras sentía cómo el filo de lo que parecía una Kodachi acariciaba lentamente su yugular. Aquel rival era mínimamente inteligente, había conseguido acecharlo y esperar pacientemente hasta el momento justo para poder acorralarlo.

- Hm, que estés en esa posición no significa nada idiota.

- ¿A no? Creo que no eres consciente del todo de en que posición te encuentras Genjyo Sanzo. Puede que aun estés armado pero mi posición es más privilegiada – Apretó un poco el filo del arma contra la fina piel causando un ligero corte en ella. Sanzo tragó saliva, el mínimo fallo y estaría muerto, su atacante no se andaba con rodeos – Dime, ¿te apetece apostar cuál de los dos sale ganando en esta situación, Sanzo?

No podía pararse a pensar o estaba claro que la presión que estaba su agresor ejerciendo sobre su yugular acabaría siendo mortífera, así que, simplemente por pura inconsciencia, hizo un giro inesperado a la par que peligroso que provocó una herida incisa, aunque por suerte, superficial, en su cuello y que su agresor, debido a la sorpresa de la acción, bajara la guardia.

Sanzo logró sujetarle con fuerza el brazo derecho inutilizando así momentáneamente el arma. Sin saber muy bien porqué, soltó la pistola, dejando que cayera al suelo, bajo la mirada sorprendida del atacante. Cuando el objeto resonó al caer, Sanzo apretó con fuerza los nudillos y le asestó un puñetazo directamente y con toda su fuerza al zigomático. Lo que nunca podría haberse imaginado el monje era la reacción que aquel certero golpe desencadenaría.

Nada más sentir el golpe sobre su cara, alzó el brazo para sujetar con rabia la muñeca del monje. El dolor la estaba aturdiendo, así que hizo lo único que tenía a su alcance para salir de aquella situación e intentar recuperar la posición aventajada que poseía instantes atrás y que aquel imprevisible monje le había arrebatado. Se lanzó directamente y con impulso hacia la frente del rubio para impactar contra ella.

El choque fue bastante efectivo, dejando a ambos mareados a causa del dolor. Arrastrándose un poco por el suelo, llegó hacia el kodachi y adoptando una posición de defensa se levantó como buenamente pudo.

Por su parte, Sanzo se hizo nuevamente con su Smith&Wesson y la cargó con relativa calma. Clavó su mirada en ella, observando detenidamente como se tambaleaba ligeramente, el golpe le había afectado bastante y le estaba costando trabajo mantenerse erguida, aún así, Sanzo optó por analizar los pros y los contras a la situación en la que se encontraba en esos instantes. Si se precipitaba demasiado estaba seguro de que su contrincante hallaría la más mínima oportunidad para un contraataque, por muy bajas que fueran sus posibilidades.

Chasqueo la lengua en señal de frustración y enojo, prefería mil veces tener en frente a cualquier Yokai con algo de inteligencia que a aquella muchacha.

- ¿Quién te manda? – Se fue acercando lentamente a ella, aunque siempre manteniendo una distancia prudente y apuntándola. Al no obtener respuesta se acercó a ella un poco más –Te he hecho su pregunta, así que por tu bien más te vale contestar.- Siguió sin tener respuesta a esa pregunta. Frustrado ante tanta insolencia decidió dispararle en señal de aviso. La mujer ni siquiera se inmutó ante tal hecho, simplemente miró con sorna el lugar donde había impactado la bala para luego dirigir esa misma mirada hacia el rubio.

- No me manda nadie – Se incorporó con calma mientras veía a Sanzo directamente a los ojos, la verdad es que se estaba divirtiendo. Irritar a aquel hombre era asombrosamente sencillo. – Ni que hubiera venido a buscar tu Sutra.

Ante aquellas palabras, Sanzo vaciló perdiendo la concentración unas milésimas de segundo. Viendo que al fin había logrado su objetivo de crear una apertura para cambiar las tornas, la joven corrió hasta el monje, que logró reaccionar a tiempo para clavarle el cañón de su pistola sobre la sien izquierda de la muchacha, mientras que, la susodicha, ante aquello, frenó su ataque justo en el momento en que su arma acariciaba el cuello masculino.

Con la respiración agitada y el sudor deslizándose por sus caras, ambos jóvenes permanecían estáticos. El más mínimo movimiento y el más ágil de los dos no mostraría piedad alguna. Permanecieron así solo un par de segundos que se volvieron eternos. Cuando consiguió que su corazón desacelerara aquel ritmo que en ocasiones se volvía incluso doloroso. Sanzo decidió que aquella era la mejor; por no decir única; oportunidad que tendría para sonsacarle algo a aquella muchacha de cabellos blanquecinos.

- Así que no te envía nadie, ¿eh, mocosa? – Su voz sonaba crispada e intimidante. Aquella mujer había conseguido acorralarle en varias ocasiones, jugaba con él, y parecía divertirse con todo aquello. Y él, no estaba dispuesto a seguir siendo su payaso particular.

- Eso he dicho, ¿El golpe en la cabeza te ha afectado tanto como para dejarte con sordera transitoria? – Lo estaba enojando, hasta límites insospechados. Le irritaba no saber si lo estaba provocando solo por diversión o para ganar tiempo. Probablemente ambas opciones eran correctas. Clavó más el cañón se la Smith&Wesson en aquella blanca cabellera, provocando un ligero temblor en la chica.

- Deja de hacerte la graciosa o esto terminará antes de lo que esperas.

- Tienes razón – Aquello sorprendió al rubio, que la miró intrigado ante el comportamiento tan extraño que presentaba su rival.- La diversión se nos acaba. Esta claro que toda esa sarta de disparos llamarían bastante la atención.

Antes del que el monje pudiera responder, un golpe seco derribó la puerta de la habitación levantando algo de polvo en el proceso.

- ¡¡Sanzo!! – Detrás de aquella polvareda, se encontraban Goku, Gojyo y Hakkai. Estos dos últimos tosiendo a causa del estropicio montado por el más joven. En cuanto se disipó la humareda, se dieron cuenta de la situación en la cual se encontraba su compañero. Un Sanzo que los miraba incrédulo estaba apuntando a la sien de una joven que los miraba de soslayo y que sonreía tranquilamente mientras sujetaba un arma cerca del cuello del monje. Ante tal visión, Goku no espero ni un segundo y se lanzó al ataque directamente. - ¡¡Nyoibo!!- La vara de Goku hizo acto de presencia materializándose en su mano derecha. Cogió impulso y saltó agarrando el Nyoibo con ambas manos para imprimir más fuerza a su ataque, lanzándose directamente a la muchacha.

Haciendo gala de unos reflejos bastante agudizados, la joven alejó el arma del cuello del monje para empujarlo con brusquedad. Que cayó hacia atrás sin poder evitarlo. La muchacha, consiguió cambiar su posición a una de defensa justo a tiempo para frenar el ataque de Goku. Con sus armas vibrando a causa de presión ejercida. Ambos intentaban no ceder ni un ápice ante el otro.

La situación había pasado a convertirse en una clara y evidente desventaja para ella. El joven de la diadema dorada ganaba cada vez un poco más de terreno frente a ella. La vía normal de escape estaba custodiada por los otros dos hombres, que miraban la escena intentando procesar todo lo que había pasado en un espacio de tiempo realmente reducido. Y la cosa se complicaba a cada segundo, puesto que el monje, que había aterrizado prácticamente encima de la cama, empezaba a reincorporarse. Aquello se convertiría en cualquier momento en un 4 contra 1. Era arriesgarse demasiado, lo mejor sería intentar liberar de aquellos dos la puerta y poner tierra de por medio. Por desgracia, la joven muchacha no contaba con aquella sonrisa que se dibujo en la cara de Goku, que aflojando su agarre se desplazó hacía un lado. Lo siguió con la mirada, con una expresión entre incrédula y contrariada, cuando sin previo aviso, una luz cegadora iluminó la estancia. Se giró instintivamente hacía aquella luz, que parecía nacer en las palmas de las manos del joven portador de aquel extraño monóculo. Para desgracia suya, darse cuenta de todo aquello no le sirvió de mucho, aquella luz avanzó veloz hacía ella. Solo pudo abrir los ojos sorprendida y ahogar la expresión de asombro que no logró salir de su garganta, antes de que explotará aquella energía, destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

Después de aquella tremenda explosión, la habitación se encontraba totalmente irreconocible. La pared frontal del habitáculo; que daba a la calle principal del pueblo; había desaparecido prácticamente, apenas quedaban en pie algunas partes del mismo, el resto había acabado inundando la calle, donde algunos curiosos, alertados por el ruido, se habían acercado al lugar para intentar averiguar lo que allí había sucedido, ajenos o más bien inconscientes al hecho de que seguían cayendo pequeños escombros.

Dentro del dormitorio, Goku, que había escapado por los pelos de la onda expansiva a causa del poco espacio existente, tosía pegado a la pared y cubierto de escombros. De pie, y caminando hacia el centro de la estancia, Hakkai miraba a los tejados colindantes, escudriñándolos a conciencia, tenía una extraña sensación en el cuerpo y solo quería asegurarse, aunque aquel sentimiento no podía ser real, no viendo en qué estado había quedado aquel lugar. Miró a su izquierda y vio, con una sonrisa en la cara, cómo el monje apartaba, de una patada, la cama que le había servido de refugio mientras soltaba improperios a todo y a todos.

Detrás de él se encontraba Gojyo, el único que no había participado en aquella locura. Avanzó hacia la abertura ocasionada por el ataque de Hakkai y observó la muchedumbre que se aglomeraba abajo. Cada vez quedaba menos espacio en la calle principal. Gojyo observó que entre ellos se encontraba el dueño del hostal, que lucía pálido a causa del susto causado por la explosión y por ver destruido parte de su local, el cual servía de sustento para su familia. Gojyo se rascó la cabeza y miró a sus compañeros.

Goku consiguió restablecer su respiración y se levantó, acercándose a Hakkai, miró a Sanzo, que seguía estático al lado de la cama con una expresión que rivalizaría con la de cualquier demonio. Había recuperado su Smith&Wesson y la recargaba con odio. Ningún Yokai había conseguido humillarlo; según su propio orgullo; de aquella manera, sin embargo, aquella mujer había tenido la osadía de hacerlo y para más frustración del monje, había jugado con él y él había caído en aquel estúpido juego.

Goku suspiró hastiado, estaba claro que Sanzo no iba a empezar por iniciativa propia lo que había pasado, nunca lo había hecho así que ¿por qué iba a empezar ahora a hacerlo? Decidió ser él el que rompiera el hielo.

- ¿Quién era esa tía tan rara? ¿La conoces Sanzo? – Un chasquido junto a una especie de gruñido fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de parte del rubio.

- A mi me da igual quién fuera, por lo que vi, estaba bastante buena – Gojyo se hallaba de espaldas al monje, tenía las manos apoyadas detrás de la cabeza y se entretenía dándole pataditas a un trozo de escombro que se encontraba a su lado. Sus otros dos compañeros lo observaban en silencio, Goku lucía pensativo, como intentando recordar a la chica, y eso que la había tenido de frente. Hakkai sin embargo, mantenía un semblante serio mientras esperaba el detonante que haría que la rabia de Sanzo explotase. –Seguro que "la diversión" se te escapo de las manos. ¿Acaso no dabas la talla, San – Pero la pregunta no pudo ser terminada, Gojyo había pulsado el interruptor y había conseguido que Sanzo explotara. Descargó la pistola contra su compañero pelirrojo. Por suerte para éste, ninguno de los tiros había dado en el blanco, aunque está vez alguno había estado realmente cerca.

La aglomeración que se estaba formando en la calle aumentaba a cada minuto, era casi imposible avanzar entre aquella marabunta. La gente hablaba a gritos y se preguntaban unos a otros el porqué de aquella explosión que se había llevado por delante prácticamente la mitad de la fachada del hostal. Entre aquella muchedumbre se hallaba el mismísimo dueño, que solo atinaba a balbucear ante la situación que le estaba tocando vivir. De pronto, un par de ruidos sordos procedentes del edificio en ruinas, los acalló a todos. Algo parecido a disparos salían de allí. La gente temerosa se fue retirando paulatinamente del lugar. Nadie se daba cuenta de la figura de una joven que se escabullía entre ellos sangrando. Torció a la derecha para adentrarse en una de las calles adyacentes. Estaba apenas iluminada, se notaba que no era una calle que los ciudadanos usaran demasiado. Un par de gatos se cruzaron por su camino fijando sus afiladas miradas en ellas. Al llegar a la mitad del trayecto, la mujer cogió impulso y apoyándose en la pared logró aferrarse a una cornisa. Trepó un poco y se dispuso a sentarse en el tejado. Se examinó la herida, al menos no parecía muy profunda a simple vista, así que, desgarrándose un trozo de ropa, se la tapó.

- No debí confiarme tanto, tuve suerte de tener la ventana cerca, si en vez de rozarme el ataque ese me hubiera dado de lleno no podría contarlo. – se tumbó completamente, observando las escasas estrellas que brillaban esa noche y sonrió -Al menos fue entretenida la cosa.

* * *

**Como siempre, cualquier crítica o demás es bien recibido. La proxíma actualización será... sabe dios XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Después de trescientos mil siglos sin actualizar vuelvo con un capítulo de esta historia. Ya se que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero yo soy así, que le vamos a hacer. Algún día cambiare que va a ser que no, pero en fin.**

**Bueno, como ya pasó su tiempecillo volveré a ponerlo. _Saiyuki_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kazuya Minekura.**

**Como siempre todo esto está dedicado a chibi-yoruivhi, que me tiene más paciencia que un santo en una procesión. Nunca me cansaré de darte las gracias^^.**

**Antes de que se olvide, por el capítulo ahi una palabra en gallego, que es carallo que en castellano pasaría a ser carajo, como comprendereis, el significado de la palabra no cambia en absoluto xD. Siento la molestia.  
**

**Y sin más dilación, el capítulo en cuestión.**

**

* * *

  
**

CAPITULO 4

- Deberíamos irnos ¿No crees, Sanzo? – Hakkai echó un último vistazo a la multitud que se agolpaba en la calle y se dirigió hacia el monje que estaba sentado en la cama con una expresión en el rostro que reflejaba la frustración y la rabia que el hombre estaba sintiendo- Aquí ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, aparte de correr con todos los gastos, claro – Esbozó su peculiar sonrisa, con la que se ganó una dura mirada de Sanzo seguida de un chasquido.

Gojyo se encogió de hombros y encendió un cigarrillo. No acababa de asimilar aún muy bien lo que había ocurrido allí mismo minutos antes. Todo parecía estar tranquilo hasta que habían escuchado unos sonidos inconfundibles. Eran disparos. En el pasillo se había encontrado a sus otros dos compañeros con el mismo rostro de perplejidad e inquietud que él mismo. Todo aquel alboroto provenía de la habitación de aquel apestoso monje. Luego, Goku había derribado la puerta y ahí estaban. Sanzo y aquella mujer. Y todo empezó a pasar tan deprisa que lo único que había hecho había sido observar la escena. Un toque en el hombro lo devolvió a la realidad.

- ¿Gojyo? – Hakkai lo miraba fijamente, en la puerta se encontraba Goku y Sanzo ya se había perdido de vista - ¿Estás bien? Pareces ido.

- Seguro que estaba pensando en la tía de antes, Kappa pervertido.-

-¡¿Qué has me has llamado mono idiota?!

Mientras Goku y Gojyo desaparecían de su vista. Hakkai borró todo rastro de la sonrisa que estaba adornando su cara y se giró para observar el espacio de pared que había volado con su ataque. Aquello no le gustaba, creía; o más bien sabía; que aquella chica había logrado salir más o menos ilesa de aquella situación que habría acabado con cualquier Yokai. Y lo peor de todo era la sensación de que no sería la última vez que la encontrarían. Aunque no podía asegurar si aquello iba a ser malo o simplemente todo lo contrario.

Llevaban ya un par de horas circulando por aquellos parajes. Salir de aquella posada resultó más complicado de lo que se habían planeado en un principio. El plan inicial que Hakkai había ideado – el aprovechar la situación de confusión que los acontecimientos habían creado – para irse sin causar más problemas de los ya existentes se había ido al carallo. El dueño de aquel hostal era bastante avispado y los estaba esperando en la entrada llorando a moco tendido y con un cucharón en la mano esperando que aquellos extraños huéspedes le dieran alguna explicación más o menos lógica del porqué había el boquete de aquel tamaño en una de las habitaciones que ocupaban. Y por si se les ocurría escapar, o al menos intentarlo, el buen hombre estaba escoltado por su mujer; que agarraba temblorosa una cacerola, y por la anciana que les había recibido en la tarde, que sostenía su bastón en lo alto preparada para cualquier cosa. Los cuatro hombres miraban incrédulos a aquellos tres guardianes de la puerta. Iba a tocar persuadirlos de alguna forma, al menos para intentar bajar el coste de lo que seguro iba a ser una colosal factura. Hakkai miró fugazmente a Gojyo, que pareció captar algún tipo de mensaje y ambos se dirigieron hacia el hombre y sus dos escoltas para empezar las negociaciones, hasta que el inconfundible sonido del seguro de un arma de fuego les indicó que todo se había ido al traste, otra vez.

Lograron salir del pueblo, aunque no gracias a Sanzo, y retomaron su rumbo hacía el oeste. Y en un par de horas de trayecto, Goku y Gojyo ya habían sufrido más de un intento de asesinato. El mal humor –aún más del habitual – del que hacía gala Sanzo se había hecho más que palpable desde el accidente en la habitación y las provocaciones de Gojyo hacia el monje sobre su herido orgullo y su faena mal hecha no ayudaban en absoluto, como tampoco ayudaban las insistentes preguntas del más joven sobre aquella extraña chica y la risa que provocaba en él las insinuaciones que el pelirrojo soltaba sobre el rubio.

Mientras tanto Hakkai trataba de mantener el tipo – y ya de paso la estabilidad y el control del jeep – tanto como podía. Hasta que en un momento dado paró en seco el vehículo ocasionando que el resto de ocupantes se abalanzasen hacia delante sin previo aviso. Ante ellos se hallaban los restos de lo que parecía haber sido en algún momento un puente. Únicamente quedaban en pie los dos postes de madera maciza que se utilizaron para sostener el puente. Aún sujetos a ellos, unas enormes cuerdas se balanceaban toscamente a causa del aire.

Goku saltó instintivamente del jeep y se acercó a aquellos troncos para curiosear. Gojyo suspiro resignado y decidió seguir al más joven. Mientras bajaba del vehículo y aprovechaba para encender otro cigarrillo – ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos llevaba- observó a sus dos compañeros restantes. Mientras Hakkai miraba con una expresión escéptica hacia el acantilado que se abría paso ante ellos, Sanzo simplemente fruncía el ceño, consiguiendo así que aumentaran las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban en su entrecejo.

Le dio una profunda calada al pitillo y pateó el suelo con fastidio, levantando en el proceso una pequeña nube de polvo y arena, lo que hizo que Goku dirigiera hacia él una mirada llena de curiosidad. Todos lucían un rostro que reflejaba el cansancio que tenían acumulado a causa de lo ocurrido en el pueblo, y haberse encontrado con la vía de salida destruída no ayudaba demasiado a calmar los ánimos.

-Está claro que por aquí nos va a ser imposible seguir. Habrá que joderse y dar vuelta atrás hacia el pueblo y buscar una ruta alternativa- Gojyo se encaminó de nuevo hacia el jeep- Vamos baka-saru, cuanto antes marchemos mejor.

Goku se encogió de hombros, a él personalmente no le importaba volver de vuelta al pueblo, así con suerte podría volver a comer aquellos maravillosos bollos de carne que vendían en un puesto situado en la calle principal.

- Hm.- Sanzo clavó la mirada en el pelirrojo.- Volver atrás es una estupidez.

Gojyo se paró en seco, logrando que Goku chocara contra su espalda por la inesperada acción. Enarcó una ceja mirando al monje. Aquello si que era gracioso.

_Ya sé que es una estupidez, no te jode._

_-_ ¿¡Y cómo pretendes que crucemos?! ¿¡Volando?! Pues ve tú delante que yo te sigo.

-¡Ostras! ¿En serio? Que guay…- Ante tal comentario, Goku se acabó ganando un capón en la cabeza por parte de Gojyo.

-¡No digas gilipolleces saru!

-Venga, venga, no perdamos la calma. Ahí mismo hay un caminito.- Hakkai señaló hacia su derecha con una sonrisa. Camuflado por espesos matorrales y las ramas de los árboles se encontraba un camino bastante angosto – Ni siquiera aparece en el mapa y no creo que Hakuryu pueda atravesar esa senda estando transformado, así que tendríamos que ir a andando.

Sanzo bajo del jeep y sin previo aviso se aventuró por aquella senda adelante sin esperar a sus compañeros, cuanto antes comenzara a recorrer aquel camino antes llegaría a donde sea que fuese, eso era lo de menos.

- ¡¡Eeeey Sanzooo!! ¡¡No nos dejes atrás!! – Goku salió corriendo tras Sanzo que ya empezaba a desaparecer entre la espesura del bosque. Hakkai suspiró con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se bajaba del jeep para dejar que éste recuperara su forma original. Gojyo se acercó hastiado hacia su amigo y arrojó el pitillo al suelo.

-Creo que ya "hemos" decidido cual será nuestra ruta – Y seguido de un Hakkai que no dejaba de mostrar una sonrisa en sus labios, se dispusieron a seguir a aquel caprichoso monje.

Pasaron un par de minutos, aunque cierto pelirrojo y un mono hambriento jurarían que lo que habían pasado realmente eran horas, cuando Sanzo paró su extraña y nada lenta marcha. El camino que había seguido se cortaba de repente en una bifurcación.

Todos agradecieron aquel repentino parón. No habían parado ni un momento de avanzar desde que el rubio decidió que por sus narices se iba a seguir aquel camino. Gojyo y Goku se sentaron directamente en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. A los pocos segundos se unió a ellos Hakkai, que intentaba recuperara sus ritmo cardiaco. Aquella marcha parecía maratoniana.

- Hay que ver… lo que hace la frustración… y cualquiera diría que…Sanzo fuma lo que fuma…menuda marchita…

Sin aún tiempo de recuperarse, los tres chicos tuvieron que volver a ponerse en camino, ya que el monje, sin habérselo pensado mucho o más bien nada, había decidido que el camino correcto era el de la derecha. Después de un rato siguiéndolo, Hakkai se adelantó a los otros dos y se colocó a su lado.

-Sanzo ¿Sabes más o menos hacia donde vamos?

- Hacia el oeste.

- Ya… ¿y no sería mejor pararse un momento y consultar el mapa?

-Hm, no es necesario – Y dicho esto apresuró sus pasos, el paseo se estaba haciendo largo de más, estaba cansado, quería pararse a fumar pero no quería retrasarse aún más. Aquello le estaba cabreando, y mucho.

-¡¡No jodas monje!! ¡¿Por qué cojones tenemos que seguirte?! – Los gritos de Gojyo llegaron desde un lugar por detrás de ellos seguido de un _"¡Tengo hambre!" _de Goku que sonó como el llanto lastimero de un animal salvaje.

Haciendo caso omiso de todos ellos, Sanzo continuó su camino hasta que vislumbró lo que parecía un claro en medio de toda aquella vegetación. Aceleró el paso haciéndole una seña a Hakkai para que lo acompañara. La sorpresa de ambos fue mayor cuando al llegar al claro se encontraron con una especie de mansión ubicada en medio de ninguna parte.

La tierra que rodeaba al edificio estaba seca y las pocas plantas que aún sobrevivían estaban a punto de perecer, Los frondosos árboles que les habían dificultado la travesía hasta un momento atrás, dejaban paso a troncos secos y sin vida. En contraste con el paisaje que la custodiaba, aquella mansión, que tranquilamente podría pasar por un pequeño castillo, se veía cuidada y en bastante buen estado. Había una pequeña escalinata para acceder a la enorme puerta principal, que constaba de una doble puerta de madera maciza.

-¡Pedazo de casa! – Goku y Gojyo los habían alcanzado y observaban atónicos aquel hallazgo- Menudo lugar para ponerse a vivir – Goku avanzó lentamente hacia la escalinata de piedra mientras sus compañeros seguían escudriñando toda la zona.

Hakkai sacó el mapa y lo extendió en el suelo.

- Esta zona ni siquiera consta en el mapa – Sanzo, que estaba a su lado miró de reojo el mapa, mientras que Gojyo se acercaba lentamente a ellos con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.- Ni siquiera había constancia del camino que hemos seguido. Creo que, quien quiera que habite aquí, no es muy fan de las visitas.- Pero no hubo tiempo a contestar ni a quejarse siquiera, ya que desde delante, el chirrido de una puerta vieja al abrirse, había hecho acto de presencia.

Goku decidió aventurarse a subir las escaleras con toda la calma del mundo. Al llegar arriba echó una ojeada a los alrededores. En aquel pasillito había multitud de macetas con rosales muertos. Estaba claro que, visto lo visto, el dueño se limitada únicamente al cuidado de la fachada de la mansión. Dirigió de nuevo su atención hacia el frente, observando con una mezcla de curiosidad y pillería aquella doble puerta. Las ganas de ver lo que escondían estaban pudiendo con el. Miró de soslayo a sus compañeros, que parecían estar inmersos en el estudio del mapa que tenía Hakkai, incluso Sanzo parecía interesado así que… ¿Porqué no abrir aquella puerta? Total, no iba a hacer mal ninguno, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, el capítulo 5 está en proceso, y la verdad, espero no tardar tanto como con este porque me pego un tiro directamente o me voy recta y sin vacilación alguna a la guillotina. Cualquier crítica, impresión o lo que se os ocurra ya sabeis que hacer^^.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, he vuelto ha tardar pero he tardado menos XDD. No hay mucho que contar, sólo recordar que Saiyuki y sus personajes no me pertenecen y recordar también que el fic está dedicado a chibi yoruichi a la que le doy las gracias por revisar el fic^^. ¡Que grande eres!**

**PD: He tenido que poner esas horrorosas líneas para separar las acciones, en mi documento está separado sin ellas, ains, que cruz T.T  
**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

La puerta emitió un chirrido agudo y lastimero al abrirse, dejando una marca de arrastre en el suelo de madera. Goku entró con cautela. No había iluminación ninguna y las cortinas estaban echadas, así que se veía forzado a enfocar la vista en un espacio medio en penumbras. Se aventuró un poco en la estancia hasta parar en medio del hall principal. Al fondo, había una escalera que a media altura se dividía hacia los lados, accediendo así a dos pasillos aparentemente idénticos. Aquel lugar le daba mala espina, le resultaba perturbador. Haciendo caso a sus instintos primarios, los cuales siempre tenía a flor de piel, el joven decidió que lo mejor sería irse por donde había venido. Se dispuso a dar la vuelta siempre con cautela cuando un sonido seco hizo acto de presencia. Se giró por completo para observar como sus tres compañeros entraban en la estancia. Al parecer, ellos también tenían cierta curiosidad por aquel lugar y no les culpaba, el mismo se había adentrado en ese lugar por la misma razón.

Hakkai se dirigió hacia unas de las ventanas que estaban situadas a su derecha y observó por la ventana. El paraje seguía siendo tan descuidado como el de la entrada principal. Resultaba extraño que el hall estuviera ligeramente limpio y aparentemente en un estado bastante aceptable. Gojyo no tardó mucho en posicionarse a su lado.

Sanzo ni siquiera se movió de la puerta. No sentía ninguna clase de curiosidad absurda en su fuero interno. Encendió un pitillo y se cruzo de brazos. Echó un vistazo a sus compañeros. Gojyo y Hakkai estaban viendo por una de las ventanas de su derecha mientras comentaban algo. Al otro lado de la estancia, Goku manoseaba todo lo que veía, al parecer, ya se había cansado de ser un mero observador y decidió que era mejor inspeccionar aquel lugar tocándolo todo.

"_Panda de idiotas"_

Estaban perdiendo el tiempo de una manera absurda y eso le crispaba. Aunque lo que realmente le estaba enervando era recordar una y otra vez la reyerta ocurrida en la habitación del hostal. Joder, si no tenía bastante con tener que dirigirse hacia el oeste, mientras iba sorteando a decenas de yokais para detener una resurrección –aunque lo que deseaba realmente era recuperar el sutra de su maestro- una loca había decidido unirse al elenco de bichos raros que no paraban de surgir en su vida. Lo único que le había quedado claro de aquel encuentro fue que era peligrosa. Peligrosa y minimamente inteligente…

Suspiró. Ponerse a pensar sí que era inútil, sólo conseguía cabrearse a si mismo aún más de lo que estaba. Decidió centrarse mejor en el presente, y el presente precisamente se encontraba en aquel lugar. Dio un par de pasos al frente y se paró justamente en el centro, algo le había llamado la atención en la pared del descansillo de aquella escalera. Algo que ondeaba ligeramente en la pared. Intentó agudizar un poco su visión, perecía algún tipo de tapiz. Se encaminó un poco más hacia las escaleras hasta que, una especie de "Clack" y un _"Mierda…"_ en la voz de aquel estúpido mono lo pararon en seco.

El hall empezó a temblar de una manera desorbitada. Al monje le costaba mantener el equilibrio. El techo desprendía sobre él una especie de polvo y arenilla, y aquello le gustó aún menos que aquel jodido terremoto. Juraría haber escuchado su nombre, por eso se giró hacia su derecha. Aunque únicamente pude ver la expresión atónita de Hakkai y Gojyo antes de que una pared cayera literalmente desde el techo. Estaban divididos.

"_¡Joder! Lo mejor será coger a ese mono y…"_

Pero un ruido exactamente idéntico al anterior apareció, dejando a Sanzo aislado también de Goku.

"_Menuda jodienda…"_

_

* * *

  
_

Vio como Hakkai se dirigía directamente hacia una de las ventanas y escudriñaba el exterior. Gojyo no tardó mucho en unirse a su compañero y comentaban algo. Dirigió su atención hacia Sanzo. El monje estaba parado justo delante de la puerta, con una expresión ceñuda. Encendió un cigarrillo y se cruzó de brazos. Claramente estaba de un humor de perros, más de lo que solía estar habitualmente.

No le apetecía quedarse quieto y ser un mero espectador, investigar era mucho más gratificante.

"_No es que me guste mucho este sitio, pero ya que han entrado, el que toquetee un poco por aquí no le va hacer mal a nadie."_

Se encogió de hombros y empezó a inspeccionar las ventanas y la pared que estaban cerca. Un verdadero coñazo, no había nada. Por las ventanas sólo podía admirar plantas y árboles muertos por doquier. Se empezaba a aburrir, así que centró su atención a los candelabros que estaban adosados a la pared. Los toqueteó de arriba abajo. Igual encontraba alguna llave o algo que lo llevaría directo a algún tipo de despensa, eso si que sería divertido, tanto como sería la cara de Gojyo cuando se enterara de lo que él había descubierto, si es que descubría algo, claro. Se rió para sus adentros. Con una meta marcada –el mofarse un poco de aquel kappa pervertido- inspeccionó con más ganas todavía cuando algo en la pared, cerca de uno de los candelabros, se ganó el acaparar todos sus sentidos. Una parte de la pared sobresalía hacia fuera. Era una especie de relieve que trasmitía a gritos un "No tocar" más claro que el agua. Goku lo sabía, pero aún así metió aquel saliente en la pared ganándose un "¡Clack!" que no auguraba nada bueno.

-¡Mierda…!- Cuando se quiso dar cuenta el suelo del hall vibraba a sus pies. Y a juzgar por la cantidad de escombros que caía desde el techo, este no tardaría mucho en venirse abajo. Se quedó paralizado un par de segundos con la mano aún apoyada en aquel relieve hasta que se obligó a si mismo a dirigirse hacia sus compañeros para poder salir de allí. Un ruido ensordecedor inundó la sala y el suelo tembló en una enorme sacudida que casi logra que Goku besara el suelo.

Se enderezó y vio a Sanzo a unos pocos pasos de él, se hallaba de espaldas y palpaba una pared que el joven juraría no haber visto antes. Se dispuso a posicionarse junto al monje, cuando una pared similar a la que el rubio observaba casi le aplasta. Estaba incomunicado.

"_Ya la he cagado…"_

Golpeó repetidas veces aquella pared a sabiendas de que era una estupidez. Incluso lo intentó con el Nyoibo, pero sólo conseguía malgastar su fuerza.

Miró a ambos lados. Se había quedado sin acceso a la entrada y a las escaleras, y gracias a la inspección de antes, sabía de buena tinta que no existía nada parecido a una puerta. Después de desesperarse durante unos cuantos minutos, tomó la decisión de salir por una de las ventanas. Se encaminó hacia ellas, pero antes de salir hacia el exterior echó una visual hacia la zona donde estaba el relieve que había ocasionado aquella situación. Allí pasaba algo. Miró la ventana, miró a aquella zona, la ventana…De perdidos al río. La zona de la pared había ganado, aunque sabía que la prioridad residía realmente en buscar a sus compañeros. Se acercó con cautela, el relieve volvía a sobresalir de la pared y donde antes se hallaba una pared que daba fin a aquel pasillo, ahora se encontraba una abertura con unas escaleras. Se asomó por la abertura para ver si lograba distinguir algo, pero la oscuridad se lo impedía totalmente. Empezaba a dudar de que las escaleras pudieran llevarle a algún sitio de utilidad. Estaba más que dispuesto a volver a su idea inicial cuando un sonido de cristales rotos -o al menos algo similar, no estaba en condiciones de afirmar nada- llegó desde algún lugar por debajo de él. Cabía la posibilidad de que alguno de los otros tres hubiera acabado ahí debajo de alguna extraña manera. Desde que había abierto aquella puñetera puerta para entrar y dar una ojeadita al lugar sólo habían sucedido cosas extrañas.

Bajó aquellas escaleras de dos en dos todo lo rápido que pudo, apenas veía algo y estaba casi seguro que acabaría bajándolas todas del tirón y rodando. Decidió arriesgarse un poco y pegó un salto tentando a su suerte. Suerte que le correspondía ya que estaba a tres escalones del final. Espero un poco a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Cuando lo creyó conveniente empezó a adentrarse por aquella zona, pudo distinguir los pomos de unas puertas contiguas. Se acercó sigilosamente a la primera y alzó la mano hacia el pomo, dispuesto a entrar en la estancia cuando aquel sonido de cristales volvió a aparecer. Era más leve y provenía de la habitación contigua. Goku no se paró a pensarlo, se dirigió hacia la otra puerta y giró el pomo irrumpiendo en la estancia. Se quedó perplejo con lo que se encontró allí. Una joven se hallaba en cuclillas, recogiendo los trozos de cristal que estaban esparcidos por el suelo mientras le devolvía una mirada de auténtica sorpresa.

- ¡Pero…tu eres…!

* * *

- Hakkai, esto no nos está llevando a ninguna parte- Gojyo tiró con desgana el libro que había estado ojeando. Desde que aquella pared aparecida de la nada los había separado de sus otros dos compañeros, tanto él como Hakkai decidieron que no sería mala idea inspeccionar el lugar, o al menos, el espacio reducido al que podían acceder. Era tan limitado que sólo había una habitación. Cuando entraron se encontraron con una biblioteca, bastante extensa. Una vieja alfombra ya algo roída presidía el centro de la estancia. Al fondo, justo enfrente, estaba situado el escritorio. Bien iluminado gracias a la ventana situada detrás, era un mueble bastante antiguo, seguramente importado a juzgar por el diseño del mismo. La silla, que estaba algo ladeada hacia su derecha en dirección a la ventana, también era de corte antiguo. Tapizada con un motivo de rayas verticales de tonos azulados, poseía unos curiosos reposabrazos, a ojos de los dos intrusos que la estaban observando, bastante ornamentados.

Hakkai se acercó a la mesa y abrió los cajones dispuesto a rebuscar entre la pila de papeles que halló en ellos. Mientras tanto, Gojyo se limitó a observar un poco más aquella habitación hasta que centró su atención en los libros de las estanterías, pero no encontró nada que mereciese la pena. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que calificara la situación como una verdadera estupidez. Se sentó en el suelo y encendió otro cigarrillo mientras miraba a Hakkai, que seguía escudriñando los documentos del escritorio entre suspiros de frustración.

- Oye, Hakkai, aquí no hay nada, sería mejor pirarse y buscar al mono y al estúpido monje.

Hakkai lo miró de soslayo, apoyó los papeles con calma encima del mueble y se cruzó de brazos. Gojyo tenía razón. Lo más sensato sería ponerse a buscar a los otros dos.

- Tienes razón, pero no podemos acceder a la zona de la escalera, creo que por lo menos, Sanzo debería de encontrarse ahí.

- Sí que podemos llegar hasta allí – Hakkai lo miró expectante, logrando que Gojyo dibujara una mueca socarrona- Coño, para algo están las ventanas ¿no?

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí el capítulo, el siguiente tardará más, y si, uno de los motivos será mi vagancia, el otro será el cambio de contrato que sufro en los veranos que me hace trabajar más días y más horas, aunque yo encantada xD.**

**Bueno, cualquier sugerencia, crítica y demás añadidosm serán siempre bien recibidos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta historia, no es un capítulo muy largo, en realidad ninguno de mis capítulos los es, pero eso es otro asunto a parte XDD. Pues nada, doy las gracias a todo el mundo que lee este fic pero sobre todo a **_chibi-yoruichi_**, que gasta parte de su tiempo en revisar esas faltas que se me escapan tan alegremente^^ ¡Gracias hija**

**Recordar que Saiyuki no me pertenece, es exclusividad de Kazuya Minekura**

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 6

- ¡Pero…tú eres…! – Goku observaba estupefacto a la joven que se hallaba de cuclillas enfrente suyo. La joven lo observaba con asombro en una pose semicongelada, con el brazo derecho extendido hacia los fragmentos rotos de lo que antaño había sido alguna especie de jarrón antiguo. Sus ojos azules miraban con detenimiento al joven que había aparecido repentinamente en la puerta, no había duda alguna, era aquel mismo chico, el mismo que le había dejado las manos entumecidas en el encuentro de la posada. Al menos en aquel momento estaba en mejor posición de la que se encontraba ahora. Si quería salir ilesa de aquella situación, la mejor táctica que podía seguir era la de ganarse la confianza del joven, aunque sólo fuera momentáneamente - ¡¡Eres la chavala de la posada!!

Como si un mecanismo hiciera contacto en su cerebro, la joven lanzó un objeto circular, semejante a un cenicero, que había sacado de la bolsa. Aquel objeto impactó contra Goku, que la miró incrédulo.

- ¡¿A quién llamas chavala?!

"_Ea, a tomar por saco el plan, ¡viva yo y mi mala leche! Lo mejor será reconducir esto…"_

Ambos se miraron por un instante que parecieron horas. Al joven aquella reacción le había descolocado bastante. Goku miraba a la muchacha sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. Vio cómo ella suspiraba y se incorporaba. Se acercó un poco a él, pero se notaba que guardaba las distancias. Extendió un brazo hacia él y dibujó una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

- Lo siento, es que me has metido un susto de muerte. Primero empieza a temblar todo y acto seguido irrumpes tú aquí. En serio, pido disculpas por mi reacción.- Skyler analizó uno por uno los gestos de Goku que no dejaba de mirarla directamente. El joven cambió su interés hacia la mano extendida de la joven que seguía manteniendo un gesto afable, se encogió de hombros e imitando a la joven extendió su brazo estrechando así sus manos. En el momento que cerró su mano sobra la de la joven, la sonrisa de Goku se acrecentó, dando al joven un aspecto jovial e inocente, sorprendiendo así a Skyler.

Después de ese apretón de manos, que había conseguido reconducir la situación, tal y como había planeado Skyler, la joven giró sobre si misma y se dirigió hacia su mochila. La abrió para poder inspeccionarla por dentro, pero siempre pendiente de que Goku; que se ponía de puntillas para intentar ver que es lo que había en aquella mochila marrón; no pudiera divisar los objetos que había robado de la mansión. Suspiró aliviada al ver que todo el material estaba intacto. Lo lamentaba por el jarrón que todo aquel extraño estruendo había roto, una pena, parecía antiguo y bastante valioso. Aunque… Si realmente había algo extraño era el hecho de que el chaval se hallara solo. En el escaso período de tiempo en el que los estuvo siguiendo, si de algo se había dado cuenta, era que esos cuatro parecían estar juntos prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día, para disgusto del monje. No perdía nada por preguntarle, pero tampoco perdía nada por hacerlo mientras salían de aquel lugar. Se echó la mochila al hombro y se dirigió a la puerta haciéndole un gesto a Goku con la mano para que la siguiera. Skyler observó ambos lados del pasillo y se encaminó hacia el lado contrario por el que Goku había llegado, cosa que no pasó por alto el muchacho, aunque decidió que era mejor seguirla sin protestar. Aprovechó para fijarse un poco más en ella. Aparte de poseer unos buenos reflejos junto a una agilidad y fuerza dignas de admirar, la joven era dueña de unos ojos azules electrizantes, y según su propio criterio, analizadores. Pero lo que a Goku más le llamaba la atención era el extraño color de su pelo, que lo llevaba recogido en una graciosa coleta. Era blanco. Tan blanco como la nieve a la que el tanto había temido. En conjunto aquella chica era muy extraña…

-¿Me estás escuchando?

Goku dio un respingo al escuchar aquella voz, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que la chica le estaba dirigiendo la palabra, observándole con aquella mirada analizadora. Al ver la expresión perdida que lucía Goku, Skyler se acomodó bien el flequillo y prosiguió su camino.

- Te estaba preguntando que porqué no estás acompañado por el resto.

- ¡Ah! Eso… - Goku se rascó la nuca mientras se reía por lo bajo- El caso es que cuando entramos en la mansión para explorarla, toqué algo extraño y del techo cayeron unas paredes que nos separó a todos.

_- "Será…, y aún por encima se ríe el muy_..._ ¡Mierda~, con lo caro que parecía el jarrón_!"- Carraspeó para sacarse de encima aquella sensación frustrante que le estaba subiendo por el cuerpo- ¿Y cómo has llegado aquí?

- Pues se abrió una puerta en la pared y baje, ¿no bajaste tú así?

- No.

- ¿Y cómo llegaste? – Ante la pregunta de Goku, Skyler volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el chico, reanudando la marcha milésimas de segundo después- Oye…

- Te ayudaré a salir de aquí.

Mataría a aquel mono en cuanto lo tuviera delante, ¿quién coño le mandaba tocar donde no debía? Sanzo se encendió su enésimo cigarro mientras contemplaba las dos paredes que lo habían dividido de aquella panda de inútiles. Si se pudieran romper estaba claro que esos tres no estarían de brazos cruzados. Observó las escaleras que se hallaban enfrente, la lógica le decía que lo más adecuado sería subirlas e inspeccionar el piso superior, con suerte podría encontrar algo que sirviera de ayuda o a alguno de los otros tres, cosa que no estaría de más. Pero Sanzo, siguiendo su propio estilo personal, hizo caso omiso de la lógica. Se giró sobre si mismo y se encaminó hacia la puerta, saliendo al exterior de aquel extraño lugar. Bajó con parsimonia los escalones cuando algo a su derecha le llamó la atención, había algo extraño en el suelo, algo en lo que no había reparado cuando llegaron y se adentraron allí. Apresuró el paso y se acercó a aquel lugar donde la tierra estaba algo removida. Y con razón. Sanzo se encontraba enfrente de una entrada exterior que seguramente daría a alguna especie de sótano. Una puerta muy extraña, todo hay que decirlo. En vez de tener la típica doble puerta que darían paso a unas escaleras para adentrarse en el interior, lo que allí se encontraba era una especie de tapa bastante pesada y con algo de broza por encima. La había arrastrado hacía un lado, dejando el suficiente espacio para que se pudiera entrar. Aquel sitio se volvía más extraño según pasaban los minutos. Aún así, Sanzo tiró su cigarro a medio consumir y una vez comprobada su arma, se adentró escaleras abajo.

- ¿En serio me vas a ayudar a salir de aquí?

- Ya te he dicho antes que sí, deja de preguntar lo mismo veinte veces.

Goku no había parado de preguntarle lo mismo. Ambos habían recorrido unos cuantos pasillos, todos idénticos, eso sí, de aquella especie de laberinto. Pero, por muchas bifurcaciones que tuviera el lugar, Skyler parecía que sabía a ciencia cierta hacia dónde se dirigía. No vacilaba en ningún momento.

- ¿Entonces me podrías llevar hasta la entrada principal? Allí es donde vi a Sanzo por última vez.- Goku no esperó la respuesta. Si de algo se había dado cuenta, era de que aquella joven de cabello blanco no quería comunicarse mucho con el. Seguía manteniendo las distancias sin flaquear ni un momento, por mucho que él lo intentara. No tardaron en llegar a un pasillo algo más iluminado, al fondo se podían divisar una especie de escalinata, a la que Skyler se dirigía. Ambos subieron por ella, pero Skyler se paró en seco y miró a Goku.

- Al final de las escaleras se encuentra la salida, una vez fuera, verás la entrada principal, no te perderías aunque quisieras.

- ¡¿En serio?! ¡¡Gracias!! – Goku la miraba con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que irradiaban una felicidad extrema.- Aunque pareces muy fría en realidad no eres tan mala persona.

Aquella inesperada declaración asombró a Skyler, le parecía increíble lo inocente que podía llegar a ser aquel chico, el mismo chico que le había dejado insensibilizadas las manos en su encuentro en la posada, le estaba dando las gracias por haberlo guiado hasta allí, cuando en realidad lo había hecho por que ella también quería largarse. Aquel chico sí que era increíble, tanto, que había conseguido que bajara la guardia. Menos mal que la recuperó cuando sintió como algo ejercía presión en su nuca. Aunque en realidad, sus sentidos volvieron a ella cuando notó el característico sonido que se producía cuando se le quitaba el seguro a una pistola.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero no tardar mucho en colgar el próximo. Cualquier cosa a comentar (dudas quejas y demás) serán bien recibidas^^. Gracias poir leer.**


End file.
